Cosas que duelen
by Rini Booh
Summary: Pero no dejaras ver tus heridas, solo si te sorprenden curandolas. Así estoy yo ahora, curandolas, ahogando mis penas en whisky barato y follando con un tipo del que no se ni el nombre.


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Las cosas que duelen, las que de verdad duelen, pocas veces salen a la luz./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Las mujeres violadas no se atreven a decirlo en voz alta. Las parejas traicionadas prefieren guardárselo y tratar de olvidar. Los amigos dejados se tragan sus palabras. Los niños maltratados no saben como expresarse. Los hombres frustrados no comparten sus problemas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Somos, en muchos aspectos, antisociales. La mano esta allí, el apoyo no dudara en llegar, sin embargo preferimos no hablar, preferimos callar hasta explotar, preferimos sumirnos en la oscuridad de nuestra mente antes de que alguien pueda sacarnos a ver la luz de nuevo y todo eso porque, en realidad, en cierto aspecto más recondito de nuestro ser nos gusta ser antisociales, nos gusta ser ariscos y dañar a quienes nos importan con esa especie de justificación, pobre, pero existente al fin y al cabo. Porque nos gusta callar, nos gusta tener algo que decir pero estar sumidos en silencio./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aunque asusta./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Asusta porque nos quedamos solos con nuestros miedos y nuestro dolor, asusta porque no sabes como compartir esa carga, porque al final de cuentas, no sabemos expresarnos, porque a todos nos gustaría que de vez en cuando saliera la luna alumbrando nuestras heridas en la profunda noche y que alguien, ese alguien, se preocupara genuinamente por ti. No importa que heridas, frescas o cicatrizadas, físicas o mentales./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Solo atrae la idea de que puedes importarle a pesar de estar llena de moretones y arañazos, de cicatrices y huesos rotos./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pero no dejaras ver tus heridas, solo si te sorprenden curandolas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Así estoy yo ahora, emcurandolas/em, ahogando mis penas en whisky barato y follando con un tipo del que no se ni el nombre./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Él me ha dejado, ellos se han alejado./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Y todo por callar, por no decir lo que me sucede./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Este tipo me acaba de agarrar por la nuca y pasado su lengua por mi cavidad bucal de forma lasciva y vulgar. Me embiste de forma salvaje y animal. Y me gusta, así puedo olvidar, entre el alcohol y el placer, puedo olvidar sus ojos mirándome con odio, mis cabellos rosados caer, la sangre bañando mi placa de ninja de Konoha./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"¿Cómo explicarle a Naruto que no quise hacerlo? ¿Que era un mero acto de protección? ¿Que el bisturí de chakra se salió de su control?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"¿Cómo explicarle que su mejor amigo me forzó? /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pero al final el jodido Uchiha sobrevivió, mintió descaradamente sobre la situación y fui desterrada sin un juicio previo, sin la oportunidad de defenderme, sin el mínimo apoyo de mis emamigos./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hn./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sonreí mientras llegaba al orgasmo y le arrancaba la lengua a mi compañero, si Konoha no me quería, otras muchas aldeas necesitarían mis fuerzas, y ahora me era indiferente que misión tenía que hacer./p 


End file.
